1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for re-folding and re-stacking continuous feed paper along its transverse perforations after printing, in which the apparatus does not have to be synchronized with the printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While re-folding of continuous feed paper after printing into perfect stacks has always been somewhat problematic, wire basket configurations and box-like collectors have generally been sufficient to deal with problems caused by traditional printers. The advent of laser printers has greatly increased re-folding problems. The heat and pressure generated by laser printers causes the folds at the perforations to be "ironed" flat, severely lessening their flexure. Further complicating re-folding is the fact that the paper travels out of these newer printers at a much greater speed than with older printers, making traditional collection methods inadequate. If stacking collection is to be made within a rectangular basket, failure of the paper to re-fold at even one fold line may result in the rapidly fed paper spilling at random over the basket sides.
Several folders have been developed to address these problems. The most common construction utilizes an oscillating chute to direct the paper first to one side and then the other, thus to form the folds at both edges. Another folder, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,828 to Sato, uses rotating blades to flex the paper's perforations and aid folding.
A major drawback of these folders is that they all must be synchronized with the output of the printer, either by an electrical connection to the printer or by a perforation sensing mechanism. Synchronization complicates construction and maintenance costs.